Crossing Paths
by GoldenFlash61
Summary: Clare goes through the different stages of loving Teresa and on the way others tend to take her from Teresa.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: this is super OOC but it was something that I wrote just because I was bored. And Hope who ever reads enjoy ^^ )

 **I DON'T OWN CLAYMORE! DON'T SUE ME!**

Claymore(1)

Clare stood beside her beloved savior gazing at her in awe. Even now that she was older she still looked up to her as her idol and physically she was still 2 or 3feet taller. Feeling the young girl staring at her she patted her head causing her to blush a light pink. "Teresa, when are we going to reach the next village?" Clare asked warily. Teresa already knew Clare was tired but wanted to see how long she could last without stopping so she could plan the days accordingly. "Well not that much longer maybe a few hours. Why? Do u wish to stop and rest?" Teresa said stopping and turning to face the shook her head. "No I still have a bit of energy in me to keep going so we don't have to stop now." Clare said smiling gleefully and skipped a little ways ahead."alright Clare." The older woman said softly smiling following Clare.

For the rest of the way Clare stayed a little ways ahead of Teresa. Clare stopped every so often to look back at Teresa who would meet her gaze and smile and Clare would smile back with a light pink cheeks

A few hours later as night fell they reached the village. It was a small village and as far as Teresa could tell there were no yoma there. "So Clare are you hungry?" Teresa asked seeing the girl almost drool over the smell of a near by nodded not taking her eyes away from the source of the smell. "Alright go ahead and get it." Teresa said calmly getting out some money that would cover the bill. Clare darted off in the direction of the food as Teresa followed slowly putting her hood on to hide her eyes. Clare ordered and sat eagerly waiting for her food. Teresa paid the bill and sat at the table with her. A few moments later Clare's food arrived. Clare gazed at the plate of food and wondering what she was to eat first. Teresa leaned close to Clare and whispered. "Don't forget your manners." Clare simply nodded and began eating but not as fast as she preferred but to accommodate Teresa's bidding

Teresa sat quietly waiting for the teen girl to finish her meal. As Clare finished she glanced at Teresa who had her head down and arms folded and her legs crossed. Clare found her usual pose strangely attractive "Teresa..." Clare said softly looking anywhere but at her guardian. "Yes Clare?"Teresa answered not really moving but tilting her head the slightest to see the girl. Clare hesitated then shook her head "no it's nothing never mind." She stood and stretched "that was great.. Now I think I'm ready for a good walk." She turned to Teresa with a smile "how about it?" Teresa stood as well "sure but I thought you were tired?" Clare shook her head "I guess I was low on fuel now I have plenty of energy!" Clare walked toward the exit as Teresa followed. As they approached one of the inn's Teresa stopped. "Hey Clare, ill get us a room you can go on ahead ill catch up." Teresa smiled causing Clare to blush "alright!" She answered and walked seemingly merrily around the corner into an marketplace.

The girl stopped and sighed leaning up against a wall her mind wandering as it often did lately. 'Oh Teresa...' She thought as she continued to walk through the small Market place. She saw all types of things something That really caught her eye though. The weapons stand apparently that had a sword hanging from one of the hooks. Clare searched her pockets "how much for that?" Clare asked pointing to the sword. The salesman was a rather old looking man with a scar on his right eye going diagonally to the bridge of his nose. He wore a white shirt with a towel around his neck and some normal looking worn out leather pants. He examined Clare first and answered with a light old man voice " it's 120 belars." Clare nodded and searched her pockets for the money Teresa given her for her birthday 2 months ago plus all the money she had been saving up. She counted it in her hand and added up to 507 belars. She smiled gleefully and grabbed 120 from her savings and was about to hand it over to the salesman when a hand pulled her back. Also grabbing the money in her hand and holding her close.

Clare's eyes were closed but the scent of the person was familiar;ocean water and nature air. Only one person smelled of those aromas. "Teresa!" Clare yelled. "Clare what do you think your doing?" She said more worried than angry. "I wanted that sword Teresa." Clare said firmly looking at it and back to her. "And you were just going to buy it yourself?" Teresa said more firmly. "Yes, I'm not a child anymore Teresa." The teen said getting out of her grip and standing to face her. Teresa stood and faced Clare her gaze firmly fixed on the girl. "How much is it?" The woman asked. "120" Clare answered. "What do you want it for anyways?" The woman asked a-matter- of- factly. Clare looked away "I want to be able to defend myself.." Teresa looked at how Clare said the words to see if it was one of her silly tricks to get what she wanted but she was being honest. Teresa walked up to Clare placed a hand on her head and walked past her and paid the old man took the sword and belt with it, put it on her shoulder and continued back to the inn. Clare stood there shocked. Teresa stopped "are you coming or what?" Clare blushed a dark red and ran after her.

At the inn.

Teresa removed her heavy armor and sword and sat on the bed watching Clare delicately handled her new weapon with amazement. Clare put the sword down next to Teresa's and jumped on the bed hugging Teresa causing them both lay down with Clare on top of her. "Thank you so much Teresa!" Clare said happily. Teresa patted the girls head and smiled "you're welcome Clare" Clare smiled softly and sat up sitting on Teresa's pelvis. The girl looked around then down at Teresa who had her hands behind her head and a small smile on her face. Clare blushed beet red and looked Teresa in her eyes. "Uh.. Teresa..." Clare said shyly. Teresa raised an eyebrow. "Hm?" Clare fiddled with her fingers while she talked "well uh..." Clare's eyes teared up. Teresa sat up on her elbows "what's wrong Clare?" She asked touching the girls cheek. Clare touched the back of Teresa's hand and held it there "Teresa...I think that.." Clare stopped and let go on Teresa's hand and wiped her tears. "Clare what is it.. What's wrong?" Teresa asked again more worried. Clare smiled wearily "nothing Teresa I'm fine." She smoothly rolled off of the woman and curled up on one side of the bed. "I think I'm just gunna take a nap."the girl said as her back was to teresa silent tears rolled down her face. Teresa nodded "mmhmm." Teresa just laid back herself looking at the ceiling. 'What could Clare of wanted to say?' Teresa pondered.

A while after Clare had fallen asleep she began talking. Teresa would ignore some of the comments made by the small girl. Some things about food, about how tired she was and finally her name had been mentioned. "Oh Teresa you have no idea." Was the first comment that she brushed off as a dream. "Ah, Teresa no not there." Was the second. Teresa looked at the blushing sleeping girl with a smile on her face. Before she would wake the girl and find out what she was dreaming about she brushed it off just like all the others. 'She must be having some sort of dirty fantasy dream about me..' The woman concluded as Clare awoke with a very loud yawn as she sat up and sat there for a moment as if her mind immediately wandered off into deep thought. 'That dream just now..Teresa was..touching me...and it felt good but I know Teresa wouldn't do that even if I asked..' Clare shook her head 'I have to forget about that and appreciate the relationship she and I have now!' Clare mentally scolded herself. Teresa watched the girl carefully. And Then Clare looked to Teresa and smiled "hi." Teresa smiled "hello." She replied. "How long was I asleep for?" Clare asked. "A good 30 minutes." Teresa said sitting back looking back to the ceiling.

"Really it felt like longer." Clare smiled and laid on Teresa's stomach. Teresa stroked the girls hair. Clare smiled closing her eyes wishing the peaceful times would last for ever.

6 YEARS LATER:

(Clare: 20, Teresa: 32)

"Clare..you're more than capable of taking care of yourself...why don't you go and meet a guy and start a family." Teresa asked looking at her. "Oh Teresa.i told you I can't tell you that." Clare said smiling somewhat brushing the question off. Teresa got a bit upset "Clare that was almost 7 years ago you said..I'd think with everything we've been through together you would be able to tell me now." Clare caught the irritation in Teresa's voice and turned to her. "You really want to know...why is that?" Teresa looked into the fire. "I'm not sure... But I just want to know." Clare nodded. 'I think I'm ready now..' Clare thought. "Alright Teresa. I'll tell you why I haven't left." Teresa gasped quietly and looked Clare in her deep dark green eyes. Clare returned the gaze.

The young woman wrapped her arms around Teresa making her fall into her back with Clare on top of her. She spoke directly into her ear. "The reason I haven't left and met new people is because...Teresa,I love you.i love u too much to leave" Teresa smiled faintly " I love you too clare." Clare shook her head small tears in her eyes as she sat up. "No what you mean by love is different from what you mean. You can't tell me you haven't noticed." Clare said not taking her eyes off her guardian. Teresa propped herself on her elbows, leaned toward Clare, and cupped her cheek. " don't think I haven't because I have. I noticed when you were little how that feeling changed into what it is now." A tear slipped out of Clare's eyes. "But Teresa I can't love you because I'm a girl.." Teresa giggled "don't laugh it's not funny!"Clare said a bit more loudly. "I'm sorry but your innocence is so cute..," Teresa brought her lips to Clare's for a brief second before parting. "It doesn't matter that both of us are girls the fact of the matter is that we love each other. And I can honestly say with a whole heart say I love you Clare." Clare couldn't help that her emotions were still going haywire from her confession. She hugged the blonde woman just enjoying the feeling of being held.

Meanwhile at the organization.

"Uhm sir I have an idea." The doctor spoke out loud. "Speak doctor" one of the higher ups said. "We'll instead of capturing Teresa why not use her friend companion to lure her here?" The head man looked at the doctor. "I like that idea doctor. Set it in motion immediately send number 2 and 3 after Teresa's friend now." The doctor left to get Rupel the trainer. "Rupel!" The doctor called to him from inside while he was outside training the new claymore. "Yes doctor?" He answered. "We need numbers 2 and 3 to retrieve Teresa of the faint smiles's girl." Rupel smirked and left to do just that.

Meanwhile.

Teresa held Clare with a small smile. "Clare you awake?" Teresa said softly. Clare nodded "yes I'm awake." Clare looked at Teresa. Teresa smiled and climbed on top of Clare smirking and never losing eye contact with her. "Teresa?" Clare spoke quietly. Before knowing it their lips locked in a fiery passion that would not be broken but fueled into more. 'She can't be doing this because I confessed to her...' Clare thought as Teresa's hand slowly went up her shirt. She stopped "Clare...are you sure you want to continue?" Teresa asked rubbing her left Breast. Clare mumbled. "I didn't hear you Clare speak up." Teresa said nibbling on her right nipple through her shirt. "Aaahhh, yes Teresa I'm sure! Please just take me!" Teresa grew a large devious smile on her face and continued.

Afterwards...(didn't and won't feel like going into detail.)

Clare is laying on Teresa's stomach sound asleep after all the fun she and her new lover had just had. Teresa stroked the other woman's hair. 'Well I didn't expect Clare to enjoy it that much but I guess I had to expect after all the times she wanted me to do that but just never had the courage until now..' Teresa smirked at her thought and closed her eyes and slept. When Clare awoke that morning she was alone on her mat which wasn't to unusual as Teresa would get something to eat for her to eat around this time. "Teresa?" She called sleepily without opening her eyes or moving. "Yes Clare?" She answered looking to her from off the floor. Clare weakly raised her arm and motioned for her to come to her which Teresa unquestionably did. "Yes?" Teresa asked grabbing Clare's hand. Without warning Clare yanked Teresa down onto the bed and hovered over her leaving the claymore with a bewildered face.

Clare smirked " first good morning and secondly you weren't expecting that huh?" Teresa slowly shook her head. Clare giggled getting off of her saying "you look cute when you're confused." Teresa sighed "first morning to you too and secondly you weren't expecting this were you?" Clare turned to Teresa and their lips met in a soft yet tender kiss. Clare pulled away flushed in every shade of red and Teresa laughed. "Teresaaa!" Clare whined with a smile on her face. She couldn't help that Teresa liked to surprise her. In fact she loved it. "Alright, so Clare you hungry?" Teresa asked getting up. Clare shook her head a hand on her cheek still blushing.

Teresa stood and stretched. "Well its not that much further to the city of rabona. So if we head on now we would be there in 2 days time." She looked back to Clare who was in the process of putting her cloths back on. "Does that sound okay?" Clare nodded fastening her pants and reaching for her shirt. "Alright then we head out after we get dressed." Clare made a small noise to let her know her heard Teresa. Teresa put her armor back on and threw Clare her sword and she caught it smoothly. They headed down stairs and outside. Outside Teresa grabbed Clare by the tie of her outfit and kissed her for a short second before walking off. "Ugh! Teresa!" Clare said running to catch up with her. "Must you insist on catching me with my guard down?" Teresa looked over to her companion with a faint smile "well I did train you to always be on your guard." Clare pouted and sighed "I know."

Later.

"Hey hey Teresa you see that right?" Clare said pointing to the city gates. Teresa nodded "yup I see it." Clare looked for an opening. "Hm seems there's no gate openings." Teresa sighed "okay then we run up the wall. You think your up for it?" Teresa smirked. "Yeah I'm up for a challenge." Clare said smirking. "Find let's go." Clare closed her eyes and reopened them and they were silver. she and Teresa ran off at high speeds. Clare looked at Teresa "so we run up the wall?!" Clare yelled through the loud wind. "Yes. Don't push your self though." Clare smiled "oh come on Teresa I'm not a kid any more." Clare said running past Teresa laughing. "Clare! Slow down." Clare slowed her pace with a pouty face to Teresa, completely turned around. "Clare turn around before you fall." Teresa said concerned. Just then Clare tripped and went hurdling toward the wall "Clare!"

Clare stopped rolling when she hit the wall. Teresa kneeled at Clare side. "Clare I told you to stop being so reckless." Teresa smiled A scared look on her face. Clare laughed weakly and looked at Teresa. "Oh stop crying over me like I'm dead." Clare said softly getting up "are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" Teresa asked. "Yeah yeah yeah besides a broke arm I'm fine." Teresa grabbed the back of Clare shirt and pulled her back. "Your arms outta socket you have to put it back in or it'll heal deformed." Teresa said into her ear. Clare wallowed hard. "O-okay..." Clare said waiting the pain. "Okay this is like going to hurt a lot so brace yourself." Clare nodded and looked away. Teresa put her hand on her wrist and shoulder and yanked her shoulder and wrist in Aline ment with each other. Trying her best to not move it any further for fear of hurting Clare more. Teresa was surprised that through all of that she didn't make a sound. She made a small squeak and bit Teresa's shoulder. "Alright. All better." Teresa said smiling Clare smiled her eyes red.

"Hahaha it wasn't that bad. Now lets get in this city." Clare said holding her arm in place. "Alright Teresa agreed. "You go first." Teresa said. Clare nodded and her eyes turned to a bright silver and she dashed off up the wall. Teresa watched her as she got to the top of gate and Teresa ran up the gate and met Clare. "You okay?" Teresa asked "yes." Clare said moving her broken arm "it healed when I was running." Teresa nodded "yeah releasing your yoki through your body fixes most if not all problems." Clare smiled "alright so how do we get down?" Teresa looked down. "Follow me." She jumped off the gate and Clare followed allowing her eyes to turn a bright golden color.

Meanwhile.

Maria sensed an unfamiliar yoki signature. "Who is that? Some organization dogs come to get us." She said out loud and looked out the window to the person. She saw two figures falling from the east gate and fall onto a roof and run along some roofs toward their. Hide out. "Helen! Devene! Capture these fools." And the two left.

Meanwhile. "Clare we've got company ready yourself." Teresa said stopping and putting a hand on her claymore. Clare put a hand on her sword. "There are two of them." Clare said "good Clare." Helen and devene stood before Clare and Teresa "wait your not wearing the body suit. But you have a claymore and the armor" Helen commented. "Same with you two." Teresa said. "So your the run away ghosts from 4 years ago." Clare said going to Teresa's side. Helen nodded and devene inturupted "Helen look!" She pointed to two twins late teens. Clare collapsed to her knees holding her stomach. "Clare!" Teresa yelled. "Teresa get me outta here." Clare said urgently. "Okay"Teresa held Clare close as they disappeared across the city into an alley. "Clare are you okay?" Teresa asked putting Clare down. "Yeah I'm fine now.. That was strange my body felt so strange. Like an urge to..." Clare blushed a deep red and covered her mouth. "Don't worry Clare I understand what you're saying." Teresa said smiling.

Meanwhile. "Brother that was definitely her." The twin girl said looking to him. "Yep that was her. Now all we have to do is find her." He said looking off Into the distance. "How do we find her now?" She asked. "Don't worry our bodies can tell us when she's near. Did you not feel that urge a moment ago?" She nodded. "Okay now what do we do with them?" She asked looking to the knocked out devene and Helen. "We return them to Maria. As a sign of truce." She nodded and picked up Helen and he picked up devene and they headed to Maria's hideout to return their enemies comrades..


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N: I saw a good review and decided to continue this. its totally not edited so excuse the grammar errors i'll go back and edit it. and there are a bit a lemon in this between the main characters so just beware of that. Enjoy the second chapter)

 **CLAYMORE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

Chapter 2  
That evening Clare and Teresa checked into an inn.  
"Teresa I'm scared..." Clare said laying in the arms of her lover. "It's okay Clare. Everything will be alright." She assured. Rubbing her back until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile  
After returning helen and devene to their leaders. The twins were at their house in the forest outside rabona city. "Ross,so where do we look first?" The girl asked. "Well, rose, we'll start on the south side of the city..farthest from those noisy claymores. Then we'll work our way over to the east then to the west and finally the north where the claymores are." Rose nodded "okay. Well if we plan to get this over with let's get going." Rose said leaving "my thoughts exactly my dear twin. " Ross said leaving after Rose.

Meanwhile.  
Teresa lay asleep when Clare awoke that afternoon. 'That's strange...Teresa is usually up and out doing things.. Well I'll just get up and head down to the market place and probably out to the field to practice my swordsmanship' Clare thought as she got up and put her shoes on and wrote a note for Teresa and left. As Clare walked through the city she noticed a stand selling huge apples and that made her think of the first time Teresa fed her. She bought the huge green apple. And put it in her bag and continued until she reached the stores part of the city. "Hm I Wudnt mind new pants these are a bit short." Clare said to herself as she walked into the cloths store. She looked around the store. "Hello miss can I help you?" A store clerk said. "Oh uhm... I was wondering if you had any pants like these." Clare asked looking down at her pants. The lady looked at her pants and then looked over to the pants rack "there might be some here." She said looking through the pants. "Here u are. I assumed you are wear a small is that okay?" Clare nodded "Yes I am a small thank you. I'll take these. "Clare said holding the pants and getting out the exact amount and handing it to the woman. "Thank you come again" the lady said as Clare was leaving. 'Well I'm sure Teresa's up by now...so I guess I'll head back now.' Clare thought heading back.

Meanwhile In the west side of Rabona  
"Brother..I don't sense her anywhere near here.." Rose said hopping onto a roof and stopping next to her tall twin. "I know neither do I. Come on let's go check the south." He said disappearing along with Ross.  
Teresa awoke to the sound of the door close softly. "Clare..?" She called. "Yep Teresa it's me. How'd u sleep?" Teresa sat up and smiled at Clare "I slept fine. Where'd you go?" Clare held up the pants she bought with a smile. These got short." Teresa smirked "short is good on you." Clare looked to her "so your saying I should cut my hair short?" Teresa shook her head "no of course not. Only if you want to really." Clare touched the ends of her hair at her hip. "It cud be a bit shorter." Clare said softly. "Then a hair cut it is," Teresa got up grabbing her sword "how short do you want it?" Clare looked at it "about as long as yours...no shoulder length." Teresa nodded "alight hold still don't move a muscle." SLICE! And the majority of Clare's hair was on the floor. clare felt the ends of her hair "is that okay?" Teresa asked holding up a mirror to her. "Wow I do look better with short hair." Clare commented out loud grabbing the brush and putting a forehead bang there. "Even better." Teresa said. Clare blushed "thanks."  
Meanwhile  
"Brother she's not in the south part of town either." Rose said whining. "She's not with the Claymores in the north so she has to be In the west side. Lets go and on the double!" Ross said rushing to the west side of town. With his two. Closely following.

Else where.

Miria sat with Helen and devene.  
"So your certain that woman was Teresa of the faint smile?" Miria asked. The two women nodded. "Her companion even calles her name." Helen commented. "Alright then we must search and find her and her companion and see if we can rely on her to help us bring the organization down." They nodded and all left.  
Clare had finally gotten her hair to work out how she wanted it. "Nice. I like it." Clare nodded in agreement. Teresa smiled then her stomach growled. Clare smiled "oh yeah I forgot about this." She said getting the perfectly green apple she bought a little earlier that day. Teresa took it. "Thanks Clare." And she began eating. Clare went to the bed and sat down "man relaxing like this we should do it more often." Clare said Teresa nodded. "Yeah we should." Clare replied. A few moments went by as they laid there relaxing and Teresa climbed on top of Clare and looked her straight In the eyes. Clare blushed 4 shades of red. "Teresa?" She said quietly. Teresa said nothing but instead kissed her on the lips. Clare complied gingerly. Only for the brief moment to be interrupted by the need to breath. "Clare.." Teresa finally said after a moment of breathing. "Yes?" Clare answered. Another moment of silence Teresa looked at Clare one last time before closing her eyes and rolling on the side of the younger girl. "Awww, Teresa, your such a tease." Clare complained before stopping feeling a slight sensation in her stomach. Just like that feeling being near those twins.

"Teresa.." Clare breathed feeling the sensation intensify. Teresa opened her eyes quickly hearing the change in tone in her loves voice. "What's wrong?" The older one asked. "It's those twins again..they're coming here." Clare said a blush forming on her face as she crumbled over unable to sit up any longer. "Clare!" Teresa said concerned for Clare. As she looked at Clare spread out on the bed she noticed how she resembled the way she looked when she would pleasure her. Teresa was broken out her thought when Clare cried out in a seemingly pleased yet urgent way "they're here!" Teresa quickly grabbed her sword just in time to block the young boy from coming in contact with Clare. Swinging her sword like a bat and flinging him back out the window he burst in from. Teresa was caught off guard as the young woman crept in and captured clare. Much to Teresa's dislike the girl got away as the boy came and counter attacked but before Teresa could get enraged she heard more crashes from where the girl left. And it was Maria, devene, and Helen. And a shaking Clare over Helen's shoulder "we got her!" Helen said to Teresa. The former number one smirked and nodded and she went to kill the boy with a swing of her sword but he disappeared and reappeared on the bed closest to Teresa. "What do you want with Clare?" Teresa spoke violently. The boy smirked and glanced at his sister that appeared next to him. "It's very simple actually. We need her to be ours. She's the one we need to carry out our plan." The boy said. Teresa seemed confused but didn't allow it to show on her face. "What do you mean? What is your plan?!" She yelled. The boy flinched and smiled a bit "sorry but that'll have to be for a later date. Right now though I bid you a fare well." And both the boy and girl disappeared as quickly as they arrived. Once they had gone all attention went to Clare who seemed the same just less restless. Helen laid her on the bed.

Teresa knelt in front of her "are you alright?" She asked the panting girl. The girl leaned up to Teresa and whispered in her ear "I feel like every nerve in my body got turned on at once with no relief. I need you to give me my relief." Teresa listened carefully and smirked "I'm a minute." And Clare laid back down and waited for Teresa to return. Meanwhile Teresa turned her attention to Maria Helen and devene. "So what brings you here?" The number one warrior asked the other 3. Maria stepped forward. "We came to confirm that you are indeed Teresa of the faint smile." Teresa raised an eyebrow " I can safely assume that you three no longer work for the organization correct?" The three nodded "then to answer your question; yes I am Teresa. And my traveling companion Clare." Clare groaned at Teresa's statement and looked at her with narrow eyes "oh hush. I will tend to you in a moment." Clare rolled onto her side her back to the claymores. Teresa rolled her eyes. Maria spoken next "now that we have confirmed its you. I would like to ask you something." Teresa once again raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to be apart of the group that's going to bring down the organization ?" Teresa would have quickly said yes if it not for Clare but she had to consider her feelings on it as well. "We'll Maria, I will have to get back to you on that. " Maria nodded "that's fine. When you have decided come to this address " and devene gave Teresa a small slip of paper. "Alright I will" and the three claymore left. Teresa put the paper in her pocket. "Teresaa." Clare moaned biting her thumb. Teresa smiled "so those twins have quiet an effect on you don't they?" Teresa said sexily while On top of Clare. Clare just nodded "when ever they're near I feel like my body is screaming for them. And I don't know why." Teresa smirked "well don't worry about it. For now let's just stop the screaming."

DELETED SCENE! WHOLESOME POETRY! (Wholesome poetry is a joke that me and my friend made for some adult actions that weren't necessary in explaining)  
2 hours later.

Teresa and Clare packed up to go to a new place now that the twins knew where they were. "So Teresa do u plan to take up Maria's offer to join them?" Clare asked getting her sword and pack. Teresa stayed silent for a moment. "Well I'm not sure yet. But I might. But not yet we just have to get you outta here." She said getting her own sword and leaving. Clare followed her quickly. "Teresa! But where are we gunna go?" Clare called after the older woman."I think it would be best if we go with Maria and the others they seems to know what their doing and strength does lie in numbers." Clare explain. Teresa nodded "yes that is true but then again the organization is still after me and I don't want them to think I lead them straight to them as some sort of trap." Clare nodded and then stopped walking. Teresa stopped next to her. "Okay so what do you suppose we do all mighty Clare?" Teresa said in a teasingly way. Clare smiled a little "well I guess we go through with my plan but also stay away from them but let them know of the situation. Right?" Teresa thought on this "sounds like a plan to me. Let's go then." And Teresa walked away leaving Clare to catch up by herself.

Meanwhile..

Rose played in Ross's hair as he sharpened his daggers. "Brother." Rose called. "Hmm?" He answered. Rose twirled his hair. "I know your the more informed twin since I can't really remember what mother and father told us. But why are we so different?" Rose asked hoping her brother would answer her question this time. "Rose I've told you. Our mother and father told us was that we have to find that one person for us. Mate with that person and then we can do what ever we want. " rose quirkied an eyebrow "anything?" Ross nodded putting down his daggers and sharpening tools and turned to his twin. "Once we get this over with and I impregnant Clare we can be together." Rose pouted and Ross tilted his head "isn't that what you want dear sister?" Rose noded "yes but...I don't want to have to wait for my soul mate to knock up some other girl I want to be your children's mother." Ross cupped her cheek in his palm "rose, you know in order for ones like us to complete our mission we have to..or they will always be watching our every move." Rose looked around then back at him. "Alright...so mission first love second right?" Ross nodded sadly "as unfortunate as it is...yes..." Rose sighed "but there's another thing.." Ross raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Rose spoke bluntly and a hint of irritation. "Won't you be giving your Virginity to her...and not me?" Ross kissed her "you know more than anyone that I don't want this anymore than you want it. It's just we have to do what we have to do." Rose nodded ending the conversation by kissing Ross's cheek and walking away without a word.

Else where...

It wasn't long before Maria and the other leaders of the clan knew of Teresa's situation. "So your telling us this to save yourself from blame?"udine asked folding her arms Teresa nodded and glanced at Clare sitting behind her. Udine nodded "seems legit what do you think Maria?" Maria looked at the two woman and noticed how they kind of resembled Teresa. "Is she your daughter." That question was what they hated most because then they would have to explain to the people what they actually are but this time was different..."uhm well yah see..." Teresa began. "We're sisters." Clare stated and Teresa gave her a glance that made her stomach churn. "Is that so?" Helen said. Clare nodded. "Alright then Teresa..Clare.. You two can stay," Maria got up and walked to the door. "Helen, devene show them to their room." And with that the rest walked out. Helene and devene showed the newbies where their room was. "Here yah go" Helen said. "Thanks." Teresa uttered and walked in with Clare, and closed the door and waited for the women outside the door to walk away from the door to speak "what was that about Clare?" Teresa said standing I front of her "I-I don't know I panicked I just blurted out something." Teresa sighed "it's okay Clare I'm not mad at you. Just leave the talking to me next time." Clare looked up at Teresa "but you would have told them that were..." "Lovers?" Clare blushed a bright pink " i still haven't gotten use to the word yet." Teresa kissed her cheek. "It's okay I understand." Clare just blushed. "I'm sorry." Teresa sighed. "I love you Clare." Clare hugged Teresa "I love you Teresa."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N: First,This is the third chapter in this story of where I have no idea is going towards. so if you, my wonderful readers , have suggestions I am totally open to them just PM me. Second, Yep me and editing usually aren't friends until I'm doing a run down of what happened in the chapter so I can continue, so sorry for small or large grammar, punctuation mistakes. Third, This was originally just a bit under half of the full chapter for 3 but I said I would update it when I fix some of the really basic grammar mistakes in the second half then update simply because It was needed and it would have been a really long chapter if I hadn't spilt it up like I did. ANYWAYS! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME!)**

 **I DON'T OWN CLAYMORE, (.-. Kinda wish I had the imaginative capabilities to come up with something so amazing honestly. ^^;)**

Claymore (3)

While with Maria and the other rogue claymore.

Teresa and Clare did chores like everyone else and house work,because they all knew in order for them all to live there it would need to be fixed up. That day in particular Maria and the others agreed that, that day was to be spent cleaning the house and repairing what needs to be.  
Clare was stuck with cleaning the inside of the house with Udine's team. And Teresa being single handedly the strongest of them all present was put into planning what each team would do based on their team leaders observation of their strengths and weaknesses in normal day-to- day tasks. So Clare got put on Udine's team that day with cleaning. Even the team leader herself helped out which was to be expected but was surprising seeing Udine clean. Teresa would come in every now and again and check up on them ,on clare, and then leave. After Teresa left the 4th time though the team members decided it was okay to talk about what they all wanted to know.

"So clare. Since your sisters with the best claymore that ever lived where does that put you?" One asked. Clare smiled 'dang..make up something they will believe' she thought quickly. "Well I don't really mind her being a Claymore it doesn't bother me in the slightest because you know she's family." The others looked at each other and nodded. "How did you find her and how did you know it was her?" A girl near her asked "well I was homeless in a town over in the west and she came and killed some yoma and I just knew." Clare answered a smile on her face they smiled at her answer and continued. "So are you the reason she went rogue?" A girl across the room asked. Clare smiled at their enthusiasm to know. " I'm not sure if I'm the reason or she had other reasons. I'll find out for you." The others got happy and muttered amongst each other. Even though she knew she was the reason that Teresa went rogue she would rather discuss her reasoning with Teresa herself first.

Meanwhile outside.

Maria and Teresa surveyed the painting and repair that was being done. "So Teresa,where were you two headed?" She asked. Teresa shrugged " I have no clue. We were just going. Clare likes traveling." Maria nodded. "I see. So when this is all over and those twins are dead. Do you plan on leaving?" Teresa shrugged. "That's up to her." She answered calmly before jumping up to the roof to see how they were doing. Maria smirked and went inside.

At noon they all took a break. Clare went straight to her room and laid down. "Jeeze I'm tired," she yawned. "I'm glad that we're almost done though." She said to herself before Teresa walked in and looked at her. "You look tired." She commented with a smile. "Yeeaahhh working is probably more effort than training." Clare laughed. "Cute...so what did you say?" Teresa asked looking at her. "Hmm?" Clare sat up and looked at her confused. "I know those other girls asked a ton of questions. So lay it on me. So we can get our story straight." Clare smiled. "They asked if I was okay with you being a claymore i said I didn't care because your family they asked how I found you and I said you came to me technically and ..uuhhh oh yeah they also asked if I was the reason you went rouge. And I said I didn't know. And that I would find out for them. " Teresa nodded and smiled.

" You know you were the reason. You can tell them that." Clare smiled and nodded. "So how long is this break?" Clare asked. Teresa looked out the window. " Maria said around 30 minutes." Clare gasped. "I could be sleeping." Teresa laughed. "I requested this break for you anyways since you're more human than the rest of us.. So sleep while you can sister." She winked at her and stood to her feet walking over to her then kissing her on the forehead. " i'll be back to wake you up." Clare nodded and laid down to sleep. Teresa left the room and went down stairs.

"Hey Teresa." Irene said cooly. Teresa recognized that voice and turned slowly to the person "Irene.." She said in disbelief. "Yep its me in the flesh." Irene smiled softly and went up to her friend. " I thought you died." Teresa said wondering if she was hallucinating. Her fear was shattered when she touched her shoulder. "Nope I'm fine. A bit of trauma but i'm perfectly okay. I saw you come in with that girl. So you're still with her." Teresa smiled. "Yeah, i did vow i wouldn't leave her." Irene smirked. "Indeed you did." Teresa smiled. "So when did you get here?" Irene pointed back to the door "just now. I talked to maria outside and she said you were in here. And i came to see you..where's the little girl." Teresa laughed. "She's not a little girl anymore. But she's upstairs." Irene nodded and walked up stairs with Teresa.

Teresa carefully opened the door to not wake her up and let Irene in. "Wow you're right she has grown up." Irene whispered. Teresa nodded. "Yeah she's quite the trooper." She whispered back. Irene nodded "you did well old friend." Teresa nodded as Irene walked out the room and went back down stairs. A short while later Maria interrupted their little reminiscing to tell them it was time for work. "Alright I'll go get Clare." Teresa said standing up. Then Clare came down the stairs rubbing her eye and stretching. "No need Clare is awake." She said after yawning. "Oh well that's good now the work can proceed as planned." Maria said smiling then walking away. Teresa sat back down and smiled at Clare and the girl wave back and noticed Irene and just looked at her for a moment. "Uh...im not dreaming am i?" Clare asked referring to Irene sitting coolly next to Teresa. The former number 1 shook her head "nope its really her." Irene stood and went up to the girl. "Well its a pleasure to actually meet you Clare." She held out her hand. Clare nodded "likewise." And she shook her hand. At that moment clare knew that she gained another powerful companion. And Teresa approved.  
Later on that evening. At dinner since no one was really tired or hungry. They all just relaxed in the house they finished repairing and painting and what not. And thank goodness , It decided to rain that night, but not hard. Clare was sitting outside with her sword in her hand. 'Well i am probably the single weakest one here so i might as well get some training done.' Clare thought heading off into the forest from the west gate. A while later Teresa searched for her 'sister' and asked around had anyone seen her. No one had seen her. 'Where did she go? Did the twins get her while we weren't looking? Why else would she leave without saying anything?' Teresa thought hastily. Irene placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "Calm down Teresa. She will be back. I'm sure of it." Teresa nodded and sat down trying to relax but the need to dash out into the rain and search for her lover was strong..

Meanwhile.

Clare practiced with her sword and concentrating small amounts of yoki. Not enough to alert the others but enough to get a decent amount of training done. When she was done she was exhausted and decided to just head back. Which she did and when she returned Teresa sat there and looked at her along with Irene. "Uhm..I feel I'm in trouble." Clare said looking at the way Teresa looked at her. She got up and walked to the girl and backed her into a wall.

Slamming her hand next to her head. "Clare.." She said. Clare effectively startled by the woman's reaction. "Y-yes ma'am?" She answered nervously. "Don't you EVER leave and not tell me when you leave..you had me worried sick about you." Clare realized why Teresa reacted the way she did. "I'm sorry Teresa I guess it slipped my mind." Clare said trying to explain. Teresa grabbed the girl's chin with her free hand and brought her close. Clare also then realized how much taller Teresa was to her ,still. "Don't make that a habit. Or you will be punished. You understand me?" Teresa said firmly. Clare nodded quickly then backed away from her. "Now go upstairs to your room." Teresa demanded. Clare looked at her in disbelief. "Teresa. I'm not a child." Teresa turned around with a look that made clare shake in her shoes. "What did i just say clare." Clare nodded running upstairs.

Hearing the door upstairs close Teresa sighed. "Irene don't ever have me do that again." Irene laughed. "She'll learn better that way. Trust me." Teresa shook her head in disbelief. "I cant believe that works." Irene nodded "now so you stay on her good side and not break the bridge. You have to go apologize to her. But i'm gonna stay here and let you handle that." Teresa nodded but waiting a while by the door. Teresa reached for the handle turned it going in quietly. She went in expecting to see clare on the bed in tears. But she wasn't. She was taking her cloths off because someway or another teresa got her sleeping naked. "Going to bed?" She asked. Clare didn't say anything she just nodded. "Can we talk?" Clare nodded again and sat on her bed shirtless in her pants which were unbuttoned. Teresa stared at her physique for a moment. How her toned muscles glistened in the moonlight from the window,the way she sat made her even more tempting. Leaning back her head tilted to one side. "Lord jesus." She comment to herself.

Clare heard this and asked "what?" Teresa shook her head. "Nothing just thinking aloud. Anyways.. I wanted to say sorry for being so harsh with you." Clare shook her head. "No teresa you were right. I didn't have a right to leave without telling you. I just went to brush up on some training." Teresa sat next to clare. "It's okay really the thing i was mad about was what if something if those twins would have found you" Clare leaned on Teresa's shoulder. "I know i'll be more considerate next time." Clare said. Teresa nodded and glanced at her lover's body. "Now either get under covers or put your cloths back on. Your too tempting at the moment." Clare looked and remembered she didn't have a shirt on and her pants were undone. "Oh sorry." She striped faster than she could have ever done and slid under the covers.

"It's okay." Teresa said and kissed her forehead. "We'll see about getting you some training in the morning. I'll discuss it with Maria tonight." Clare nodded and smiled. "Night." She said blowing out the candle in the room and closed the door behind her softly when she left, and went down stairs. "So how did it go?" Irene asked still sitting in the same spot she was when Teresa left. "Oh it went fine she went to sleep. And i have to talk with Maria." Teresa said only to hear the person she needed come in the door. "Talk to me about what?" Maria asked closing the door. Teresa inwardly smiled at her showing up. "Oh. Clare wanted to brush up on her swordsmanship since I haven't been training her lately. She was hoping for all day tomorrow." Maria thought some and then smiled. "I'm sure everyone here would like a chance to brush up on their skills. So we shall dedicate tomorrow to just that." Teresa inwardly hated the idea because the woman added her two cents but she put up a front. "That's a wonderful idea I'm sure Clare wouldn't mind." Teresa faintly smiled. Maria smiled a little nodded then walked up stairs where her room was. Teresa sat next to her friend and sighed. "Tiring isn't?" Irene jokingly asked. Teresa nodded. "Now I see why i rarely did this kind of thing." Irene laughed and eventually Teresa laughed with her. "Well my old friend I think I will go to bed." Irene said getting up and heading down the hall. "Alright night." She said fully relaxing herself on the couch. And before long falling asleep in her hidden exhaustion..


End file.
